Sun Block
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "Cas, I said take off your shirt, so I can put some sun block on you." Dean said in a husky tone, he cleared his throat and smiled. The first of 'The Hot Summer Days Series'. Slash Dean/Castiel


**Title: Sun Block**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**FanFic: The Hot Summer Days Series**

**Rated: M/R**

**Pair: Dean/Castiel**

**Type: Slash/Humor/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Holla! I'm Anne Midnight Hunter! It summer time and cause of that I present my new series 'The Hot Summer Days Series! This time with the Supernatural boys!**

**Dean: *Sighed and glared at Anne* So, you're the one that has started making series of Chap Sticks with the NCIS crew, now you want to torments us too? Freakin' perverted fans.**

**Anne: *Drool and glomps the hunter* DEAN! I LOVE YOU! You know I have a fantasy of you involving Pina Coladas and whips?**

**Cas: ….Pina Coladas? Whips? **

**Sam & Adam: *Rolling on the floor laughing***

**Dean:*Blushed and pushed the crazy writer off him* WHAT THE HELL?**

**You're nuts! Totally insane! And you two idiots! *Pointing at his brothers* Stop fuckin' laughin'! **

**Anne: Aww! Don't be such a hard ass, Deano! And enjoy the summer! Now, I will have…*Looking around at the SPN hotties* Ah ha! Now we will have the Baby Winchester do the disclaimer! Adam Milligan!**

**Adam: *Blush and gave a shy smile* Um…Anne Midnight Hunter doesn't own Supernatural, if she did…Ain't gonna read that! *Blush* **

**Anne: *Waved a few indecent photos of a certain blond hunter that she had found in his backpack.* **

**Adam: *Gulped and flushed* If she owned us, it would had been slash from the beginning and Cas would be shirtless! Give me the pics!**

**Anne: *Gave him the pics and grinned* Fufufufufu! I'ma soo mean! Hope you enjoy the fic! Oh! Also, in this series, Adam wasn't eaten by ghouls; he's been traveling with the Winchester brothers! Enjoy! **

It was a beautiful, sunny, summer day in the city of Miami. It was a hot day also; you could see tourist and citizens alike walking around in shorts or swimsuits, enjoying the sun bathing their skins. It was such a peaceful, clear, blue-sky day. There weren't signs of the end of the world or that demons and angels were fighting. It was like walking into a dream. In the streets near 46 Street, the roar of a black '67 Impala could be heard as it ran the streets like it was the owner. People turned to look at the handsome muscle car. Inside the car, four handsome men were driving it.

A young cute, blond man was at the steering wheel, singing with the beautiful brunet man besides him, both enjoying the music booming from the speakers of the car. In the back seat of the car, a handsome, dirty blond man was trying to grimace and complain as much as possible, so they two in front changed the music. And besides him, a gorgeous black haired man saw the scene with amusement sparkling in his blue eyes.

It was hell. It was worst than hell, Dean Winchester thought as he glared at his younger siblings from the back seat of the Impala. It was the play list from hell. It has from cheesy pop music to college fucking happy rock! UGH! If he was driving, the music would have been worthy of hearing, but no. He was stuck listening to that damn, happy music that that infernal contraption called 'ipod pack' filled the boom box, so they can spill it out. Now, they were singing that infernal, weird song from Lady Blah Blah or GaGa or whatever it was her/his name!

'_**I want your loving **_

_**And I want your revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance **_

_**I want your loving **_

_**All your love is revenge **_

_**You and me could write a bad romance'**_

Sammy sang that part while Adam sang the other part.

'_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! **_

_**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance'**_

God! What the hell it's wrong with them! And they were doing that weird dance too! Oh, God! It was driving him insane!

"Could you two princesses, please, change the fuckin' song? It's drivin' me completely insane!" Shouted Dean and frowned when Sam and Adam laughed.

"Sorry, big bro. But, driver puts the tracks; back seat shut their pie hole!" Said the younger blond, while Sam laughed. You see, they complotted against Dean the night before. After an easy job in a small inn, taking out a couple of poltergeist, the brothers decide to stay a few days to rest, Adam, never had the chance to go to a beach, asked Dean if they could go the next day. Dean agree, wanting to lay in the sun, play in the water and see if he could convince Cas in putting a pair of swimming trunks, for his own visual pleasure, or if he let him apply sun block, better yet! He totally agreed.

Then, when he waked up today, he dressed and found a note that say to go outside that everything was in the car already. When he got out, he cursed when he saw that Adam was sitting behind the wheel and Sam had his shit in the passenger seat up front. Equal, evil, little grins adorned they faces. So, after a verbal battle and a few chosen words, from part of Dean, of course, Castiel arrived and told Dean that he would put on the swimming trunks if Dean let the younger men drive. So, here they were, on the way to Miami Beach North and gay-paraded music blaring from the speakers of his precious car.

"Don't worry, Dean. It is not that horrid." Say Castiel in an amused tone. Oh, great. Saint Cas was actually finding his predicament funny. He glanced at the angel and a small smile graced his face. Castiel looked relax, and comfortable in his blue trunks, a pair of black sandals and a white tank top. His usual suit was drying back in their hotel room. Then, his gaze went to the boys in front and smiled, Adam was actually happy, singing and honking at any person he founded hot and Sam…Sammy was actually content, relax and with his guard down. Been silly with their teenage half-brother. So, ok, the music was NOT his TASTE, but they were happy and relax, and in what he could call a family vacation. So, he let the music slide for now.

They finally arrive to the beach and took a spot not so near the water, but not so far away either. Adam was vibrating with energy, pointing and talking a mile a minute. Tugging at Dean's hand or Castiel's, the boy had a pair black and light green trunks and a green tank top, which he took off as fast as he could and wanted to get in the water. He was such a little kid sometimes.

"C'mon, Dean! Sam! Cas! What's the hold up?" He asked, watching Sam open his back pack and took out a bottle of sun block.

"Wait a sec, Adam. You can't just throw yourself into the water without protection." Said the brunet all mother-hen mood with the younger blond. Dean smiled and ruffled the blond's hair, chuckling at the weak glare the kid gave him.

"Mommy Sam's right, kid. You ain't going into the water all pale skinned without some of that shitty cream on. I don't wanna hear ya whinin' 'bout your blistered, pale ass." Adam laughed and Mommy Sam glared at the older man. Sam helped Adam put some of the cream on, and took of his own tank top, reveling his tanned skin and the washboard abs to everyone in the beach to admire. He had a pair of dark brown trunks that hung low on his hips, he put some sun block and asked Dean to put some on his back, not realizing that Cas and Adam were watching the rub down with equal blushing and eager faces.

"There, now you two run into the water and be careful." Said Dean in his own mother-hen-mode activated. Adam grabbed Sam's big hand and started running toward the water, dragging the laughing, older man. Dean turned toward Cas and took off his black tank top, he was wearing a pair of dark green trunks and his bracelets. His olive skin shined already with sweat and put a bit of sun block, giving a smirk when he saw Castiel follow his hands movements with dark-blue eyes.

Heaven! Dean was so gorgeous! Like those pagans gods statues that the Greeks had. He was all olive skin and muscle. He loved the way that those strong hands caressed the dark skin, wondering how it would feel to touch it, taste it. Castiel knew it was wrong, he was an Angel of the Lord, and lusting for a human, no matter if it was female or male, it WAS wrong. But, he couldn't help it. He found all the Lord's creatures beautiful, but Dean Winchester was the most gorgeous creature he had the pleasure of knowing. With those green eyes and that beautiful, full mouth, and those big hands…He was asking him something, but even a celestial being could get distracted by sheer beauty,

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer he gave to the hunter. Dean laughed and put his hands on the hem of his top, warm finger brushed against his cold, pale skin.

"Cas, I said take off your shirt, so I can put some sun block on you." Dean said in a husky tone, he cleared his throat and smiled. Castiel helped the hunter take off the shirt and he threw it at the top of Dean's backpack. Dean felt his mouth go dry at the beautiful body in front of him, Jimmy Novak was a gorgeous man. Castiel had good taste in choosing vessels. He let his eyes run over every plane and muscle that his hungry eyes wanted to feast on. He cleared his throat again and begin to apply the white cream on the slighter man, biting back a moan at how the white lotion near the plum lips looked, making dirty images appear on his over-creative perverted imagination.

Castiel closed his eyes and enjoyed having Dean's capable hands on his face and neck, the temperature of his borrowed body was rising, his heartbeat thundered in his ears and small pants escaped his lips. He felt Dean pause and walked behind him, to put some of the lotion on his back and a moan slipped past pink, full lips. God! Dean was hard as a rock, Cas's little pleasure sounds were too much for him and the feel of that soft skin under his calloused fingertips wasn't helping. He then, he heard the moan. That was his undoing.

Castiel felt Dean's hands leave his back, grabbed him and threw him to the big towel on the sand, his back against the blue material. Dean was on top of him, he gave Castiel a hungry smile and kissed the angel. It was hard and fiery, like the man on top of him. Castiel mimicked him the best he could and parted his mouth for Dean's questioning tongue, groaning at the taste of coffee and pancakes that Dean had this morning, loving the taste that the blond had.

Dean was hot and horny as hell. That was the only thing that could describe how he felt right now. Castiel's mouth was soft and tasted of sun block, his body was sticky thanks to the lotion and smelled like coconut. His fingers twisted a pink nipple, making Cas gasp and arch his back at the sensation. His other hand was mapping the strong torso, tracing a path toward the shorts of the celestial being.

"God, Cas. You make me so hot. I just want to eat you up." Dean whispered and bit him on the shoulder, sucking the wound. Castiel moaned and his hands drifted to the bulge that was pressing against his stomach. He traced a finger in the hem and slipped a hand inside, taking out the drooling cock. Dean growled and thrust against the hand, panting Castiel's name against a wet ear. His hands returned the favors and took out Cas's cock, he bated the angel's hands away from his member and pressed flush their hips. Their heated flesh sliding between them.

Castiel felt a warmth pooling inside his tummy, he was moaning and groaning, not caring that they could be seen, he just wanted to keep feeling Dean's fevered flesh on top oh him. He wrapped his legs around the blond's waist, thrusting against him, with fast movements. Dean took off the raven's trunks, throwing them besides Adam's backpack and pressed a finger inside Castiel, said angel screamed his release when Dean found his prostrate and pressed merciless. When Castiel came down of his high, he was kissing Dean lazily, he could feel the hunter's hard dick against his thigh and smiled at Dean. He tightened his grip and smiled at the man.

"Let's take this to the motel room." He said and before Dean could ask how, he teleported them to the room, leaving everything behind. And a lot of blushing people.

Adam rushed back in to the water and swam away from Sam at a fast pace, his face red as a bottle of ketchup. Sam went after him and grabbed his arm, turning the blushing teen towards him.

"Adam. What happen? Where's Dean and Cas?" He asked, the boy just turned redder.

"He, um, they, um." He took a breath and looked at Sam.

"I don't think they want to be disturb, if you get my drift, Sam." The brunet frowned and got out of the water, walking toward their spot, Adam behind him. None one was there, except Castiel's blue swimming trunks.

End.

**Anne: Wooot! Finish! I LOVE Lady GaGa! But, I know that Dean would just hate her music, Hahanah! He's such an oldie! PLZ! Review! And thanks for writing! If you have a pair that you want me to do for the series just tell me! I would love to hear about it!**


End file.
